Le Dixième Compagnon
by aileen1
Summary: Lorsqu'Elrond envoie un dixième Marcheur avec la Communauté, nul n'aurait pu prevoir que ce marcheur serait Aislinn, ni qu'elle changerait tant de choses... *Chap 8* !
1. Le Conseil d'Elrond

Sommaire : Lors du Conseil d'Elrond, il est décidé qu'une dixième Marcheuse accompagnera la Compagnie.  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent tous à J.R.R Tolkien, sauf Aislinn, fille de Glorfindel, et je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif :o)  
  
Read and Review ! Pas de flames mais les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues.  
  
Cette histoire sera traduite en anglais, si j'y arrive :o)  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le Conseil d'Elrond  
  
" L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, par aucun moyen en notre possession. Il fut forgé dans la Montagne du Destin, et il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être anéanti. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant dont il est apparu autre fois. L'un de vous . doit le faire. "  
  
La voix d'Elrond, ferme et claire, venait de clore un long débat, répondant à certaines questions, et en soulevant beaucoup d'autres.  
  
Le silence tomba sur le Conseil. Soudain, même les rayons du doux soleil d'Octobre ne parvenait plus à réchauffer ceux qui y siégeaient. La simple mention du Mordor amenait dans les c?urs un froid terrible, car si grande était la peur de l'Ombre que même l'atmosphère paisible de Fondcombe ne pouvait l'alléger.  
  
Boromir des Hommes du Sud prit alors gravement la parole, serrant convulsivement le poing comme pour accentuer son propos.  
  
"On entre pas si facilement en Mordor.. Ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des Orcs. En ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le Grand ?il.. est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises, de cendres, et de poussière. L'air que l'on y respire n'est que vapeurs empoisonnées. (Il secoua sa tête négativement, avec certitude) Même dix milles hommes n'en viendrait pas à bout. C'est une folie.."  
  
Alors qu'il parlait ainsi, Frodon avait pali et écarquillait les yeux avec crainte. Brusquement un bel Elfe blond se leva, et il y avait de la colère dans ses yeux bleus. C'était Legolas, fils de Thranduil et Prince de Mirkwood. Il était vetu de marron et de vert sous son manteau elfique.  
  
"N'avez vous pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond a dit ? L'Anneau doit être détruit ! " s'exclama-t-il, detournant son regard de Boromir pour le porter sur le Conseil.  
  
"Et je suppose que vous supposez être celui qui va le faire?" gronda le nain à barbe rousse connu sous le nom de Gimli, fils de Gloïn. "J'aime mieux mourir que de voir cet anneau dans les mains d'un Elfe !" Il se leva et lança un regard glacé à Legolas, qui le toisait, agacé.  
  
A cette virulente diatribe succéda une confusion magistrale. Les Seigneurs Elfes, outrés, se levèrent d'un bond et se serait jetés sur Gimli si Legolas, étendant le bras, ne les avait retenus. Les Nains aussi avaient quittés leur sièges, et ils mêlaient leur cris à ceux de leurs ennemis intimes. Des Hommes, seuls Aragorn et Gandalf n'avait pas bougés, ennuyés par la tournure des événements. Assise parmi les Elfes, une ombre dont le manteau noir cachait le visage était restée parfaitement calme, comme étrangère aux remous du débat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
  
Frodon quant à lui fixait l'anneau, et les bruits de la dispute se mêlèrent dans l'or jusqu'à devenir flammes.. Une voix dans sa tête s'éleva, parlant une langue inconnue du jeune hobbit, d'abord sourde, puis de plus en plus forte. Alors il comprit, et se leva.  
  
"Je vais le faire." Sa voix fut couverte par le tumulte, et il fut forcé de crier. "Je vais le faire !"  
  
Cette fois, il fut entendu, et le silence revint progressivement parmi le Conseil. Frodon répéta d'une voix assurée. "Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor." Tous se tournèrent vers lui, avec des yeux interrogateurs, incrédules, puis prenant conscience de son sérieux, emplis de respect.  
  
"Bien que..je n'en connaisse pas le moyen" Frodon parut alors redevenir le jeune hobbit effrayé qu'il était, mais sa détermination n'avait pas disparue, et personne n'en douta. La voix de Gandalf, grave mais pleine de bienveillance le rassura légèrement, tandis que le vieux magicien se rapprochait de lui, et lui posait paternellement une main sur l'épaule.  
  
"Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet, aussi longtemps qu'il sera votre."  
  
Aragorn se leva à son tour.  
  
"Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peut vous protéger, je le ferais. (Il s'agenouilla avec grâce devant Frodon, et pris ses petites mains dans les siennes.) Mon épée est votre !" "Et mon arc est votre !" ajouta aussitôt Legolas, se rapprochant de Gandalf. "Et ma hache!!" s'écria Gimli, qui ne pouvait pas faire moins qu'un Elfe. "Si telle est la volonté du Conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous, petit homme." déclara Boromir, mais une légère réticence se lisait au fond de ses yeux noirs.  
  
Une tête blonde et bouclée émergea aussitôt de sa cachette avec un cri étouffé, et courut auprès de Frodon. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air buté. "Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi!"  
  
Elrond haussa légèrement les sourcils avant de répondre.  
  
"Non, en effet, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer, même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret, et vous pas."  
  
Sam Gamegie eut la grâce de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Deux hobbits surgirent alors des colonnes qui entouraient la terrasse où avait lieu le Conseil. Ils coururent se placer auprès de Sam et Frodon.  
  
"Faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attachés dans un sac pour nous empêcher de venir !" s'exclama Meriadoc Brandebouc. "Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission.. Quête.. chose." Ajouta Peregrïn Touque, secouant ses boucles blondes. "Ce qui te met hors course, Pippin!" murmura Merry en lui donnant un coup de coude.  
  
La surprise qui se peignait sur le visage d'Elrond eut été comique en d'autres circonstances. Il comprenait mieux à présent ce que Gandalf avait voulu dire en parlant de surprenants hobbits. Le Maître de Fondcombe se reprit rapidement, et examina d'un ?il critique le groupe hétéroclite qui se tenait devant lui.  
  
"Neuf sont les Nazgûl, et grande est leur puissance. Un Seigneur Elfe de ma maisonnée se joindra à vous, et vous serez les Dix Marcheurs opposés aux Neuf Cavaliers, et aucun d'entre vous ne sera de trop contre la sombre puissance du Mordor."  
  
Elrond lança un regard en direction d'un grand Elfe blond au visage calme, que Frodon reconnut comme étant Glorfindel, Seigneur de haut lignage. Mais, à la surprise générale, ce fut la silhouette en manteau noir, assise à ses cotés, qui se leva. Marchant avec l'assurance d'un chasseur, elle rejoignit calmement Elrond. Puis elle rejeta en arrière sa cape.  
  
Des murmures incrédules s'élevèrent. Elrond, reprenant la parole, les fit taire d'un geste.  
  
"La Dame Aislinn, vous accompagnera."  
  
Tous les regards se portèrent vers elle. Vêtue de noir, elle portait sur ses hanches deux lames dans leurs fourreaux elfiques. Son corps était mince mais indéniablement féminin, et particulièrement mis en valeur par ses vêtements de guerrier. Ses longs cheveux couleurs d'argent pur était noués en une épaisse natte dans son dos, mais quelques mèches rebelles encadraient son visage au traits fins et beaux. Ses yeux, d'un bleu profond, brillaient d'un éclat extraordinaire, présageant une force de caractère peu commune.  
  
Brisant la fascination du Conseil, Boromir éclata, les traits tordus par le mépris.  
  
"C'est cela, Maître Elrond, que vous comptez envoyer au Mordor? Ridicule ! La place d'une femme est au foyer, pas au combat!"  
  
Avec une vitesse sidérante, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui.  
  
"Je suis Aislinn, fille du Seigneur Glorfindel et guerrière de la Maison d'Elrond, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Je combat et parcours la Terre du Milieu depuis bien avant votre naissance, Homme du Sud ! Je n'accepterai pas d'autres provocations."  
  
Sa voix était mélodieuse, comme celle de tous les Elfes, mais empreinte d'une assurance et d'une colère contenue qui firent reculer Boromir. Parfaitement calme, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et soutint son regard. Il fut le premier à détourner les yeux. Humilié, Boromir se tourna à nouveau vers Elrond, qui était resté impassible.  
  
"Je refuse qu'une femme se joigne à nous! Elle ne fera que nous encombrer et nous retarder!"  
  
"Défiez la en combat singulier, Humain. Si vous perdez, elle partira avec la Compagnie, et avec vous, selon le souhait de Maître Elrond."  
  
Celui qui venait de parler ainsi, Glorfindel, était grand et beau, mais son visage montrait la sagesse. Il avait de long cheveux blonds, et ses yeux était du même bleu que ceux d'Aislinn. Une note d'amusement éclairait son regard.  
  
Boromir hésita. Il n'avait jamais combattu une femme, mais refuser serait un affront à un Seigneur Elfe.. Il acquiesça à contrec?ur. "Très bien." Aislinn eut un léger sourire.  
  
Elrond regarda tour à tour les duellistes, et déclara simplement. "Une épée contre une épée, pas d'effusion de sang. Le premier combattant désarmé sera déclaré perdant."  
  
Dégainant ses deux lames, Aislinn en lança une à l'Homme du Gondor, puis se mit calmement en garde. Décidé à en finir rapidement, Boromir poussa un grognement et se jeta en avant. L'Elfe esquiva sans mal. L'Homme se retourna et exécuta une série de passes d'armes, qu'Aislinn bloqua en souriant, sans trembler malgré la violence des coups. Puis elle parut se lasser de ce simulacre de combat. Feintant sur la gauche, elle fit aussitôt semblant de vouloir frapper à droite, et heurta violemment du plat de sa lame celle de Boromir, qui avait cherché à parer un coup qui n'était pas venu. L'épée s'envola de la main du jeune homme. Aislinn récupéra adroitement l'arme de sa main gauche, puis croisa ses lames sur le coup du jeune homme, pétrifié.  
  
"Elrond valuvar." (La volonté d'Elrond sera faite.) Avec un sourire triomphant, la jeune Elfe remit ses lames aux fourreaux. Boromir baissa la tête.  
  
"En effet, Aislinn, en effet. Vous serez donc dix, représentant les Gens Libres de la Terre du Milieu: Legolas et Aislinn pour les Elfes; Gimli fils de Gloïn pour les Nains; Aragorn et Boromir pour les Hommes; Frodon le Porteur de l'Anneau, Sam Gamegie, Meriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrïn Touque pour les Hobbits. Gandalf le Gris ira avec vous, et ceci sera sa grande tâche, et peut-être la fin de ses labeurs. Vous formerez la Compagnie de l'Anneau."  
  
Et sur les paroles d'Elrond, Seigneur de Fondcombe, le Conseil se termina. 


	2. Préparatifs et discussions

Sommaire : Lors du Conseil d'Elrond, il est décidé qu'une dixième Marcheuse accompagnera la Compagnie.  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent tous à J.R.R Tolkien, sauf Aislinn, fille de Glorfindel, et Lindalae, sa mère. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif :o)  
  
Read and Review ! Pas de flames mais les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues.  
  
Cette histoire sera traduite en anglais, si j'y arrive :o)  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Imladris : Fondcombe / Rivendell.  
  
Celebrian : Femme d'Elrond, et mère d'Arwen, Elladan, et Elrohir. Mithrandir : Nom elfique de Gandalf le Gris.  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : Discussions  
  
  
  
Le départ de la Compagnie avait été décidée pour le surlendemain. La Dernière Maison Simple vibrait d'excitation et d'agitation dans les préparatifs.  
  
L'Epée d'Elendil fut reforgée pour Aragorn, car le Roi Sans Couronne partait en guerre. Il la nomma Anduril, Flamme de l'Ouest, destinée à briller comme la dernière lueur d'espoir en des temps si sombres.  
  
Les Hobbits s'efforçaient d'apprécier ensemble et dans la joie leurs dernières heures à Fondcombe, et ils passèrent beaucoup de temps dans la Salle du Feu où se racontaient maintes histoires.  
  
Frodon reçut Dard, l'épée elfique de son oncle Bilbon, ainsi que la cotte de mailles en mithril, venant du trésor de Smaug le Dragon. Bilbon insista pour qu'il la porte sous ses vêtements. Plus tard, la prévoyance du vieillard lui sauverait la vie, mais cela, il ne le savait pas encore.  
  
Elrond, accoudé au balcon blanc de sa chambre, contemplait la forêt alentour, baignée par la rouge lumière du couchant. La beauté de la nature apaisait tous les Elfes, et Imladris surpassait en éclat bien des bois. Pourtant, ce soir là, son esprit ne trouvait pas de repos. Avait-il bien fait d'inclure Aislinn dans la Compagnie? Lorsqu'il avait silencieusement désigné Glorfindel, et qu'elle s'était levée, un murmure dans son esprit lui avait soufflé qu'elle avait un rôle à jouer. Mais à présent, les doutes qu'il avait alors repoussé l'assaillaient. Il ne doutait pas de sa valeur, mais elle était si jeune. et elle avait déjà suffisamment souffert.  
  
Un léger bruit derrière lui le fit se détourner sans hâte de la fenêtre et de ses pensées. Il sourit. "Gandalf, mon ami."  
  
Le magicien avait l'air préoccupé. "Etait-ce bien sage, Maître Elrond?"  
  
L'Elfe n'eut pas besoin de précisions. "Ce qui est fait est fait, Mithrandir, et ne sera pas défait. Aislinn fera partie de la Communauté, car je sens qu'il le faut, même si mon âme saigne à la voir partir. Elle est un joyau de ma Maison, différente de Celebrian, différente d'Arwen, mais chère à mon coeur comme une nièce."  
  
"A ce propos, ami Elfe. Cette jeune Dame m'était inconnue jusqu'alors, et je n'avais pas ouï dire que Glorfindel eut une fille. De plus, je ne savais pas que votre Maisonnée encourageait les Dames à guerroyer." Il avait ajouté cette dernière phrase avec un sourire amusé. Gandalf ne partageait pas les préjugés de Boromir à l'egard des femmes, et il était plus surpris qu'outragé d'en voir une se joindre à la Compagnie.  
  
"Elle parcours depuis de longues années les forêts du Nord avec Elladan et Elrohir, mes fils, et c'est surement pour cela que votre oeil vigilant ne l'a jamais remarquée. (Percevant l'étonnement de Gandalf, il ajouta:) Sa mère, Lindalae, accompagnait ma douce Celebrian vers la Lorien lorsque les Orcs les attaquèrent et les enlevèrent au Col du Rubicorne. Comme vous le savez, elle reçut une blessure empoisonnée durant sa captivité."  
  
Une profonde tristesse se peignit sur les traits d'Elrond, à l'évocation de sa femme, passée dès lors à l'Ouest pour survivre. Son chagrin était encore vif.  
  
"Lindalae n'eut même pas cette chance. Elle mourut, égorgée, sous les yeux d'Aislinn. Désespérée de n'avoir pu protéger sa mère, puisque personne ne lui avait appris à se battre, elle décida de devenir une guerrière, quelqu'en soit le prix, puis de se soumettre aux mêmes voeux qu'Elladan et Elrohir. Je commençais par m'y opposer, naturellement, mais elle fit preuve d'une volonté si farouche que je la laissais s'entraîner, d'abord avec mes fils, puis avec son père. Glorfindel avait reporté sur son enfant tout l'amour qu'il vouait à sa femme. Bientôt, presque sans que je m'en aperçoive, elle devint une excellente combattante. et Elladan me supplia de la laisser partir avec eux dans les Terres du Nord, conformément aux voeux prononcés après l'attaque de leurs mères par les Orcs. Je réalisais alors qu'Aislinn avait grandi, et surtout elle était différente. Magnifique et redoutable, mais triste et solitaire.Le chagrin et la culpabilité l'avait rongée sans que personne s'en aperçoive, et à présent son c?ur etait presque hors d'atteinte. De la souffrance et du mal. comme de nous. J'espérais alors que son âme combattrait son chagrin et son deuil en même temps que les monstres. Et je la laissais partir."  
  
Pas une seule fois Gandalf n'avait interrompu le Seigneur de Fondcombe.  
  
"Bien des choses, à présent, sont éclairées alors qu'elle m'étaient obscures. Il en sera comme vous l'avez dit, Maître Elrond, et le destin de la Compagnie s'accomplira."  
  
Puis il s'inclina profondément, et sortit.  
  
Elrond resta seul, doutant toujours, mais légèrement rassuré, aussi étrange lui soit le concept d'être réconforté par un humain, par l'approbation de Mithrandir.  
  
*********************** 


	3. Le Départ de la Communauté

Sommaire : Lors du Conseil d'Elrond, il est décidé qu'une dixième Marcheuse accompagnera la Compagnie.  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent tous à J.R.R Tolkien, sauf Aislinn, fille de Glorfindel, et Lindalae, sa mère. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif :o)  
  
Read and Review ! Pas de flames mais les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues.  
  
Cette histoire sera traduite en anglais, si j'y arrive :o)  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le Départ de la Communauté  
  
  
  
Le jour et la nuit passèrent, et le matin du départ se présenta. L'aube était fraîche, rappelant que l'hiver s'approchait. De nombreuses feuilles d'or à présent couvraient les terrasses blanches d'Imladris.  
  
Il avait été décidé que la Compagnie voyagerait à pied, n'emmenant qu'une monture de bas, Bill le poney de Bree. Elle emportait peu de matériel, seulement l'essentiel. (Bien que Sam insista pour emporter nombre de casseroles et de poêles, ainsi que des vivres qui suffirait à sustenter une armée affamée pendant plus d'un mois, au grand amusement de Gandalf.)  
  
Aragorn avait pour seule arme Anduril, et il s'etait vetu de brun et de vert à la façon des Rôdeurs. Il semblait presque satisfait de partir, conscient que son destin se jouerait dans les mois à venir aussi surement que celui de la Terre du Milieu.  
  
Gimli arborait avec fierté sa hache au fil aiguisé, et sa cotte de mailles aux épais anneaux d'acier, de fabrication naine. Il avait divisé et tressé son épaisse barbe rousse, par commodité.  
  
Boromir portait à son flanc une épée, et dans son dos un large bouclier aux armes du Gondor. Un cor de guerre était résolument pendu sur sa poitrine.  
  
Les quatre hobbits avaient décidé de garder leurs habits de la Comté. Perdu dans ses pensées, Frodon se tenait gravement aux cotés de Sam, qui inspectait avec empressement le paquetage du poney alezan. Pippin et Merry, comme à leur habitude, discutaient joyeusement.  
  
Legolas descendit les marches, rejoignant ses compagnons moins tardifs. Il était de vetu de vert, comme Aragorn, et portait un carquois en travers de son dos. En plus de son arc, son arme la plus meurtrière, il avait placé à sa ceinture un long poignard blanc. De fines tresses retenaient ses cheveux d'or en arrière de son front.  
  
Aislinn l'accompagnait, ce qui était très surprenant car elle avait jusqu'alors soigneusement évité les autres membres de la Compagnie, particulièrement les deux humains. Ses vêtements était noirs, mais différaient de ceux qu'elle portait le jour du Conseil. Une lourde natte couleur de lune descendait jusqu'au bas de ses reins, et ses deux épées reposaient sagement sur ses hanches, dans leurs fourreaux sombres, où couraient des runes d'argent. Elle se déplaçait avec la grâce consommée que seule l'assurance de l'expérience conférait. Elle siffla légèrement, et leva son regard bleu vers un arbre. Un cri rauque lui répondit, et un aigle noir, à tête blanche, vint se poser sur son bras. Il s'agissait de Rael, un oiseau de la Vieille Race, avec laquelle certains Elfes peuvent converser. Aislinn était de ceux là, et le bel animal était son ami. Il l'accompagnerait tant qu'il le désirerait, car nul ne pouvait soumettre à sa volonté un tel être.  
  
Gandalf fut le dernier à les rejoindre, car étant un Magicien, il avait toujours des affaires pressantes du monde à débattre avec le Seigneur Elrond. Son noueux bâton de chêne en main, Glamdring battant son coté, il vérifia que sa pipe et sa blague à tabac faisaient toujours partis des bagages. Puis il posa lentement son chapeau pointu sur ses boucles grises, et la Compagnie fut prête à quitter Fondcombe.  
  
Ils se mirent en route à grand pas, et le regard des membres de la Dernière Maison Simple à l'Ouest des Monts les accompagnaient. Ils gravirent les sentiers qui menaient hors de la vallée, puis passèrent le pont de pierre. Tous alors lancèrent un dernier regard à la belle Imladris qui brillait en contrebas, tous sachant au fonds de leur c?ur qu'il coulerait beaucoup d'eau au Gué de Bruinen avant qu'ils ne la revoient.  
  
Gandalf ouvrait la marche, et Aragorn cheminait à ses cotés, car il connaissait la région à merveille, pour y avoir grandi. Derrière eux suivaient les hobbits en file indienne, et Gimli fils de Gloïn. Boromir tenait ses distances. Legolas et Aislinn, qui avaient les yeux perçants, formaient l'arrière-garde. La jeune Elfe était attentive aux informations de Rael, qui volait au dessus d'eux.  
  
Ils longèrent l'Ouest des Monts Brumeux vers la Trouée du Rohan durant de longs jours, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger et dormir.  
  
Un soir, Gandalf décida d'installer le camp plutôt que d'habitude, car Frodon montrait des signes de fatigue évidents. Lourde était la tâche du Porteur de l'Anneau, et le magicien estimait qu'il lui fallait regagner ses forces en prévisions des épreuves futures. Le jeune hobbit s'allongea donc, et sombra dans un demi-sommeil, peuplé de rêveries.  
  
Boromir décida d'entraîner Merry et Pippin à l'épée, et Aragorn les regarda avec amusement, émettant de temps à autres des conseils et des commentaires. L'Homme du Sud fit voler l'épée de Pippin dans les airs, et, alors qu'il s'excusait, reçu dans le ventre le poids de deux hobbits hurlants à tue tête. "Pour la Comté !"  
  
Aislinn, assise à l'écart, semblait mélancolique. Elle aiguisait avec dextérité l'une de ses lames. Soudain elle se leva, rengainant son arme, et s'approcha en silence de Frodon. La jeune Elfe avait remarqué sa position inconfortable, et elle plaça une couverture pliée en quatre sous la nuque du hobbit. Satisfaite, elle s'éloigna et contempla l'horizon teinté de rouge par le soleil déclinant.  
  
Gandalf l'avait observé, et il venait d'ajouter une pièce au puzzle que représentait la jeune femme à ses yeux. Visiblement mal à l'aise en présence des humains ou de Legolas, elle avait cependant développé une grande affection pour les hobbits, en particulier pour Frodon. Elle veillait sur lui comme une s?ur, et lui prodiguait nombre d'attention, destinée à rendre sa lourde tache moins pénible. Rôdeuse expérimentée, elle prenait souvent part à ses réflexions quant au meilleur chemin à suivre. Elle était intelligente, et ses remarques étaient toujours pertinentes. Néanmoins, il aurait donné cher pour comprendre l'origine de son trouble face à Aragorn, Legolas et Boromir.  
  
Un étrange nuage noir se profila à l'horizon. Intriguée, Aislinn appela ses compagnons.  
  
"C'est qu'un p'tit nuage!" dit Gimli.  
  
"Qui avance vite. et contre le vent !" s'exclama Boromir.  
  
Les traits du visage de Legolas se durcirent alors qu'il réalisait ce qui approchait réellement.  
  
"Des crébains du Pays de Dun!"  
  
******************** 


	4. Le Col de Caradhras

Sommaire : Lors du Conseil d'Elrond, il est décidé qu'une dixième Marcheuse accompagnera la Compagnie.  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent tous à J.R.R Tolkien, sauf Aislinn, fille de Glorfindel, et Lindalae, sa mère, et Rael, l'aigle. (J'en rajoute à chaque chapitre, décidément!) Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif :o)  
  
Read and Review ! Pas de flames mais les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues.  
  
Cette histoire sera traduite en anglais, si j'y arrive :o)  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4 : Le Col de Caradhras  
  
  
  
Aragorn ne fut pas long à réagir. "Tous à couvert !"  
  
Chacun plongea vers la cachette la plus proche, retenant son souffle alors que les corbeaux les survolaient avec moult croassements. Lorsque enfin le bruit des battement d'ailes s'estompa, puis disparut, les membres de la Compagnie se glissèrent avec précaution hors de leurs abris.  
  
Aislinn observa rapidement les alentours, tandis que Rael se perchait sur son épaule. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, tous les membres de la Compagnie attendait le rapport de l'aigle.  
  
"Des espions de Saroumane. la route du Sud est surveillée." dit elle doucement.  
  
"Alors, il nous faudra passer par le col de Caradhras." répliqua Gandalf résolument, et son regard s'égara sur les cimes enneigées. "Et ce ne sera pas facile."  
  
Ils repartirent au point du jour, d'abord à bonne allure, puis plus lentement à mesure que le chemin devenait escarpé et difficile. La neige commença de tomber, rendant l'ascension plus laborieuse pour tous, à l'exception des Elfes, et couvrant le sentier d'un doux manteau blanc.  
  
Leur marche devint de plus en plus ardue, et tous étaient transis. La montagne les entouraient d'un coté, et le vide de l'autre, et la neige montait à présent à hauteur des hanches d'Aragorn.  
  
Avec un fracas épouvantable, des blocs de pierres sifflèrent près d'eux et s'écrasèrent en contrebas.  
  
Boromir, qui soutenait deux hobbits épuisés, savait qu'ils pourraient difficilement endurer plus pour la journée. Réalisant qu'à cet endroit la falaise s'enfonçait légèrement, rendant le lieu propice à un arrêt, il mis ses mains en porte-voix devant sa bouche bleuie par le froid et s'écria :  
  
"Gandalf ! Nous devons rester ici pour la nuit! La neige est rude, et nous sommes las. La falaise offre un abri ici, reposons nous, je vous en conjure. Ces blocs de pierres nous sont destinés, assurément, et j'entend de sinistres voix dans le vent. Il n'est pas sage de s'avancer plus avant pour le moment."  
  
Le vieux magicien réfléchit quelques secondes, ses sourcils broussailleux froncés, avant d'incliner la tête pour donner son accord.  
  
La Compagnie alors se rapprocha autant qu'elle pouvait de la falaise, et tous se serrèrent pour conserver un peu de chaleur.  
  
Legolas jeta un coup d'?il sur la route derrière eux avant de s'asseoir, par prudence, et il aperçut Aislinn, qui s'était assise comme à son habitude à l'écart des autres.  
  
En deux pas, il fut auprès d'elle, et il s'apprêtait à la presser de venir les rejoindre lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de lui répondre. Les lèvres violettes, tremblant violemment, elle souffrait visiblement terriblement du froid, habituée à des températures plus clémentes, même dans les Terres du Nord. Legolas se reprocha aussitôt de ne pas avoir pensé à elle, mais toutes ses inquiétudes étaient allées vers les hobbits, qui redoutaient eux aussi le froid glacial de la tempête.  
  
Il tendit la main vers elle, lui touchant légèrement l'épaule, et elle sursauta, une lueur hantée dans le regard. Sans mot dire, il se baissa et la souleva dans ses bras, et se retourna vers ses compagnons.  
  
Aislinn se débattit faiblement, puis, trop épuisée pour résister, se laissa aller dans les bras du Prince Elfe. Il lui frictionna vigoureusement le dos pour la réchauffer, puis la laissa se reposer à l'abri du vent sous son épaisse cape verte. Elle enfouit son visage au creux de son épaule, et elle s'endormit profondément. Il la tint serré contre lui toute la nuit.  
  
Les autres membres de la Communauté étaient eux aussi trop glacés et épuisés pour le remarquer. Gandalf comprit rapidement, en les observant, qu'un feu ne serait pas de trop pour les garder en vie. Ramassant un fagot, il le tint un moment en l'air, puis plongea son bâton au milieu.  
  
"Naur an edraith ammen!" Aussitôt, le feu flamboya en pétillant.  
  
"Si quelqu'un nous observe, moi en tout cas je me suis révélé." soupira le magicien. " J'ai écris *Gandalf est ici* en lettres de feu que tous peuvent lire de Fondcombe aux Portes de l'Anduin."  
  
Mais à présent la Communauté ne s'en souciait guère, car le feu avait apporté chaleur à leur corps et espoir à leur coeurs. La nuit s'écoula lentement à leur goût, car le bois brûlait vite, et la neige tombait toujours.  
  
Au matin, le temps sembla s'être amélioré, car le vent ne sifflait plus et la neige avait diminuée. Mais au loin s'amassaient de noirs nuages, sombre rappel d'une nouvelle tempête à venir.  
  
Gimli secoua longuement sa barbe rousse parsemée d'éclats de glace. "Plutôt nous retournerons et redescendrons, mieux se sera. Le temps a beau être meilleur, je parierai un tonneau de bière que le vieux Caradhras a encore de la neige à nous jeter."  
  
Tous acquiescèrent en silence.  
  
"Je sens au plus profond de moi que cette tempête n'est pas naturelle." C'était les premiers mots qu'Aislinn avait prononcé depuis leur ascension du col, et Gandalf l'écouta avec attention. Le faucon était une nouvelle fois perché sur son bras, et elle le caressait distraitement. "Rael m'informe qu'au delà du tournant, la neige diminue jusqu'à être un fin tapis. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un cherche à nous empêcher de prendre cette voie, Mithrandir, et j'ai le sentiment qu'il y arrivera. Il nous faut faire demi-tour, car pour nous le Col de Caradhras est perdu."  
  
Dans l'esprit de Gandalf, la voix sinistrement familière de Saroumane se fit entendre.  
  
//Si la montagne triomphe, Gandalf, par où passerez vous? Vous risquerez vous sur une route bien plus dangereuse encore .? //  
  
"On ne peut pas passer par dessus la montagne, alors passons par dessous ! Passons par les Mines de la Moria." dit Gimli.  
  
//La Moria. vous avez peur d'aller dans ces mines, n'est pas? Les Nains ont creusés trop profondément, et avec trop d'avidité. Savez vous ce qu'ils ont réveillé, dans les ténèbres de Khazad-dûm ? L'Ombre. et la Flamme.//  
  
"Laissons le Porteur de l'Anneau décider." répondit-il d'une voix sombre.  
  
Frodon hésita. Le froid mordant du vent lui rappelait cruellement à quel point serait risqué de tenter de passer par le Col. Il ne connaissait de la Moria que ce qu'en disait les contes, et cela ne le rassurait pas. Il choisit de se prémunir du péril le plus proche.  
  
"Nous passerons par les Mines de la Moria."  
  
************* 


	5. Interlude

Interlude !  
  
Je serais absente jusqu'au 1er septembre, donc aucune mise à jour d'ici là.. Je n'aurai pas accès au web :(  
  
Merci pour toutes les reviews !!!! Ca m'encourage hehe :o)  
  
Voilà à quoi ressemble Aislinn dans mon esprit (J'ai eu un choc en voyant ce dessin).  
  
Http://www.ifrance.com/dragonver/aislinn.jpeg  
  
A bientôt !  
  
Aileen 


	6. Les Portes de la Moria

Sommaire : Lors du Conseil d'Elrond, il est décidé qu'une dixième Marcheuse accompagnera la Compagnie.  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent tous à J.R.R Tolkien, sauf Aislinn, fille de Glorfindel, et Lindalae, sa mère, et Rael, l'aigle. (J'en rajoute à chaque chapitre, décidément!) Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif :o)  
  
Read and Review ! Pas de flames mais les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues. et les compliments (même non mérités, héhé), si vous voulez, parce que j'adore ça! (Ca remplace admirablement bien le chocolat, je trouve)  
  
Cette histoire sera traduite en anglais, si j'y arrive :o) (Enfin, c'est pas pour demain hein.)  
  
****************  
  
// indique la pensée des personnages.  
  
*****************  
  
Chapitre 5 : Les Portes de la Moria  
  
Le Caradhras avait vaincu.  
  
La Compagnie se dirigeait à présent vers un itinéraire plus dangereux encore : la Porte de Durïn, entrée des Mines de la Moria. Les orques des Mont Brumeux étaient réputés pour hanter cette place, mais la plus part avaient été dispersés durant la Bataille des Cinq Armées et se regroupaient à présent au loin, selon les dires de Rael et des Aigles.  
  
La fatigue et la faim rendaient l'humeur des compagnons plus que maussade, et personne ne prononça un mot alors qu'il tournait le dos au Col, et descendait le long de l'étroit sentier vers la vallée.  
  
Le soir tomba alors qu'ils l'atteignirent. La lumière grise et triste ajoutait encore un poids sur leur c?urs. Gandalf décida sagement d'une halte.  
  
Sam se mit aussitôt à cuisiner, car rien ne pouvait altérer son ardeur au moment du souper. Ils mangèrent sans grand plaisir, mais reprirent suffisamment de forces pour rester éveiller encore un moment.  
  
Lors de leur départ, le Seigneur Elrond avait souligné que chaque membre de la Communauté était libre de la quitter lorsqu'il le voudrait, sans que personne ne puisse lui en rendre compte. A présent, Gandalf voulait savoir qui le suivrait dans les ténèbres de la Moria, et qui continuerait seul.  
  
"Je vous suivrais Gandalf, dit Gimli avec vigueur. Je verrai les salles de Durïn, et ne sortirai pas sans avoir vu mon parent, Balïn."  
  
"Je suis déjà entré en Moria, et en suis ressorti. Je n'avais pas alors d'aussi bon guide que vous, Gandalf. Je vous suivrai." déclara Aragorn d'une voix assurée.  
  
"Je n'irai pas, à moins qu'il n'y ait un vote unanime contre moi" dit Boromir de mauvaise grâce. "Qu'en pensent les Elfes et les Hobbits? Le Porteur de l'Anneau devrait assurément donner son avis!"  
  
"Je ne désire pas aller dans la Moria" dit Legolas, et personne ne douta de la sincérité de ses paroles, tant son visage semblait sombre.  
  
Gandalf souhaitait passer dans les Mines moins que toute chose, mais il savait qu'aucun autre itinéraire ne s'offrait à eux. Jusque là, les votes s'équilibrait. Il se tourna alors vers Aislinn avec espoir.  
  
La jeune Elfe hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre : "Je n'ai nul désir d'entrer en Moria, mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen.. Tant que je vivrais, l'anneau ne repartira pas à Fondcombe. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'échouer, Mithrandir.. Je vous suivrai avec confiance, même si je sais qu'il m'en coûtera de m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, si loin des arbres et des étoiles." Sa voix se brisa alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase, mais elle se reprit rapidement, et sa détermination était claire. "Rael nous attendra de l'autre coté de la Montagne."  
  
Regardant tour à tour les hobbits, silencieux et mornes, le magicien attendit leur avis.  
  
Frodon se décida enfin à parler. "J'avais déjà donné mon opinion au Col, et je n'en ai pas changé."  
  
Gandalf soupira. "Qu'il en soit ainsi."  
  
Aislinn demanda à prendre le premier tour de garde, car ses compagnons étaient visiblement trop accablés de fatigue pour rester vigilants. La guerrière avait déjà pu bénéficier d'une profonde nuit de sommeil, sur le Mont Caradhras. //Dans les bras de Legolas// songea-t-elle soudainement. Elle se remémora la sensation de ses bras l'enveloppant possessivement, de la douce chaleur qui l'avait guidée vers le sommeil, de son odeur particulière d'arbre et de forêt.  
  
Secouant la tête avec agacement, Aislinn se força à chasser de son esprit de telles pensées, qu'elle jugeait si ridicules.. Comment un Prince, un guerrier comme Legolas aurait-il pu vouloir de quelqu'un comme .. elle? Même un Homme frissonnerait d'horreur, s'il savait la vérité.  
  
//Souillée par les Orcs, à jamais.// pensa-t-elle douloureusement. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle contemplait les étoiles.  
  
Ses sens aiguisés d'Elfe l'avertirent rapidement que quelqu'un approchait, derrière elle. Elle ne bougea cependant pas, car le pas léger était celui d'un membre de son peuple, sans aucun doute possible.  
  
Legolas s'assit auprès d'elle sans bruit. Lorsqu'il s'était brusquement réveillé et l'avait vu pleurer en silence, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir la rejoindre. A présent, il hésitait, ne sachant que faire. Une mèche argentée tombait devant le beau visage de la Rôdeuse. Il la replaça derrière son oreille pointue avec délicatesse, et son geste se termina en une douce caresse qui suivait la chute de ses larmes.  
  
Aislinn se détourna brusquement, incapable d'en supporter plus. //S'il savait..//  
  
"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il simplement.  
  
"Vous ne pouvez comprendre." Répliqua-t-elle farouchement, sans oser croiser son regard.  
  
"En effet, Dame Aislinn, je ne puis appréhender ce qui vous tourmente, et personne ne le pourra, tant que vous resterez cachée derrière ce masque de raideur et de souffrance.." Legolas prit doucement sa main, et la plaça entre les siennes lorsqu'elle tenta de la retirer.  
  
"Je ne suis pas une Dame. Je n'en ai ni l'allure, ni les manières.. ni la pureté." Elle redressa soudain la tête, plongeant dans les prunelles bleues de Legolas, des larmes embuant les siennes. Elle se tenait très droite et digne, cherchant du réconfort derrière ses murailles, érigés au cour des années pour se protéger. "Je suis un monstre, déshonorée par les Orcs. Et personne ne peut rien faire contre cela."  
  
Legolas sursauta, et il comprit. Sa peur des hommes, sa cuirasse de austérité, la lueur hantée de ses yeux lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras.. Toutes les pièces de l'énigme s'emboîtait parfaitement. La peine et l'amertume l'envahirent à la pensée des tourments, extérieurs et personnels, qu'Aislinn avait subi.  
  
Discernant le choc sur les traits fins de l'Elfe, Aislinn se méprit sur ses sentiments. Elle avait depuis le jour du Conseil d'Elrond apprécié Legolas, son courage et sa force, et en était arrivée à lui accorder une confiance depuis longtemps enterrée. Se croyant trahie, la douleur l'aveugla. Elle se leva brutalement, et s'éloigna.  
  
"Aislinn!"  
  
La jeune Elfe ne broncha pas, et continua à marcher. Un bras l'agrippa, la forçant à se retourner. Elle fit face à Legolas, luttant de son mieux pour ne pas le frapper ou éclater en sanglot.  
  
"Aislinn." répéta-t-il, plus doucement. Les sentiments se mêlaient en lui, chagrin, tendresse, colère.. Incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, il lui caressa la peau douce de sa joue, lentement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe à nouveau.  
  
"Pourquoi faites-vous cela? Je vous dégoûte. Je l'ai vu sur votre visage." Sa voix se brisa, et elle baissa les yeux.  
  
Choqué, Legolas mis quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Puis, déplaçant sa main sous son menton, il releva lentement son visage, avant de l'attirer progressivement vers le sien. Il se pencha, et l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur le nez. Enfin, il effleura ses lèvres des siennes, et y déposa un doux baiser, chaste et tendre. Se redressant, il la contempla, et sourit lorsqu'il vit ses pommettes se colorer de rose.  
  
"Je n'ai de mépris que pour les Orcs, Aislinn."  
  
A ces mots, la jeune Elfe, submergée d'émotions contradictoires, ne chercha plus à contenir les larmes depuis si longtemps retenues. Elle sentit vaguement que Legolas l'avait prise dans ses bras, et caressait ses cheveux d'argent en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, il la guida avec autorité vers sa couche, l'assurant qu'il prendrait le prochain tour de garde. Elle ne tarda pas à se noyer dans les ombres d'un profond sommeil.  
  
  
  
Lorsque le jour parut, le ciel était gris et morne, et le temps s'accordait à l'humeur des Compagnons. La perspective de s'engager en Moria n'avait rien de réjouissant.  
  
Gandalf voulait suivre la rivière Sirannon, qui descendait jadis jusqu'aux Portes des Mines. Cependant, à son grand dépit, il se révéla incapable de la retrouver. La Compagnie erra durant le restant du jour, conservant la direction présumée par Gandalf. Tout n'était que pierres rouges, noires, et poussière grise et sèche. Pas un son, à l'exception de leurs pas, ne se faisait entendre, ni oiseau, ni rien de vivant. Rael volait loin au dessus d'eux, comme pour éviter de survoler de trop près ce pays désert. Gimli était d'impatient d'arriver en Moria, et il marchait en tête avec Gandalf, s'efforçant de se souvenir des récits de son père. Un pressentiment le fit partir de l'avant, et grand bien lui en fit, car, ayant grimpé un talus, il découvrit au delà les vestiges de l'ancienne grand'route. Un sentier inégal et raboteux serpentait non loin. Un filet d'eau noire, sans doute jadis la rivière recherchée par le magicien, coulait à côté.  
  
Exultant d'excitation, le nain se retourna et appela à grand cris le reste de la Communauté.  
  
"La Route de la Porte ! La Route de la Porte !"  
  
"Voilà qui explique le mystère de la rivière disparue. Elle était vive et bruyante jadis.. Mais ce n'est visiblement plus le cas. Il semblerait que l'Ombre ait étendu sa griffe jusqu'ici." déclara soucieusement Gandalf. "Quoiqu'il en soit, il nous faut à présent suivre ce chemin. Je n'ai nulle envie de savoir ce que la nuit apporte dans les parages.."  
  
Ils suivirent donc le sentier, et la fatigue cheminait avec eux. Ils marchèrent, et marchèrent, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement les force à une courte halte. Mais il fallut repartir, et le sentier se poursuivit, morne et escarpé. Enfin, un brusque tournant leur redonna quelque espoir. En dépassant le coin, ils aperçurent les vestiges d'une sorte d'ancien aqueduc de pierre, qui semblait brisé. Son bord était déchiqueté et inégal, et un filet d'eau en tombait.  
  
"Les Chutes de l'Escalier!" s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Gimli et Gandalf.  
  
"Les choses ont bien changé. Jadis coulait ici une cascade puissante et abondante. Cependant, il n'y a pas de doute, nous ne sommes plus très loin. Nous devrions trouver les marches sans trop de difficulté, si ma mémoire est bonne." ajouta le magicien.  
  
Et effectivement, ils les découvrirent rapidement. C'étaient de grandes marches taillées dans le roc, mais assez aisées à emprunter car construites à la mesure des courtes jambes naines. La Compagnie grimpa vivement, Gimli en tête. Sam était bon dernier, car il aidait Bill le poney, plutôt récalcitrant, à monter. Ils atteignirent assez tôt le sommet  
  
Là, ils comprirent la raison de l'assèchement de la rivière. Le Sirannon avait été obstrué, et il emplissait à présent la vallée, sous la forme d'un lac sombre et dormant. Au delà de l'eau se tenait les Murs de la Moria.  
  
Immense, infranchissable, la pierre ne présentait pas le moindre signe de fissure, de passage, ou d'entrée.  
  
"Il nous faut contourner le lac, car je doute que qui que ce soit désire traverser l'eau sombre à la nage, surtout dans la lumière du soir." dit Gandalf.  
  
Il se révéla possible de passer par la rive gauche, qui n'était pas cernée par le vide. La berge était humide, et boueuse, et il leur fallait parfois s'enfoncer dans l'eau jusqu'au chevilles. Le silence autour d'eux était oppressant. Ils rejoignirent enfin l'autre coté, et à cet endroit, le lac se resserrait pour n'être plus qu'une petite crique, bordée d'arbres noirs et sinistres. Une bande de terre libre s'étendait le long de la montagne. L'eau verte et stagnante semblait plus malsaine encore, si c'est possible. Seuls deux immenses arbres, adossés à la falaise, semblaient avoir été épargnés par la corruption ambiante. Ils étaient encore vivants et solides, se dressant comme des colonnes, gardienne de la fin de la route. L'obscurité s'épaississait, et la lune ne tarderait plus à se lever.  
  
"Enfin, nous y voilà! Ici se termine la route elfique de Houssaye. Elle fut construite en des temps plus heureux, et il régnait alors une amitié étroite entre gens de races différentes, même entre les Nains et les Elfes." annonça Gandalf.  
  
"Le déclin de cette amitié ne fut pas le fait des Nains" déclara Gimli d'un air pincé.  
  
"Et je n'ai jamais entendu dire que ce fut la faute des Elfes" répliqua Legolas sèchement.  
  
Aislinn se tenait à ses cotés, figure calme et silencieuse comme à son habitude, quoique légèrement plus mélancolique, car Rael l'avait quittée pour survoler la Montagne. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Elfe de manière apaisante. Il apparut alors à la Communauté à quel point la jeune femme s'était rapproché de Legolas, et par la même occasion à quel point elle avait changé. Préoccupés par leur recherche des Portes de la Moria, personne n'avait eu le temps de remarqué que le malaise d'Aislinn en sa présence avait disparu, et qu'elle recherchait à présent sa compagnie. Elle semblait plus à l'aise avec les deux humains, malgré quelques réserves tenaces envers Boromir. Elle avait même sourit à Aragorn. Enchanté du changement, ce dernier la traitait à présent avec la franche fraternité qu'il réservait auparavant aux autres, n'osant pas s'approcher de la rétive jeune Elfe.  
  
La tension entre Legolas et Gimli était presque palpable, et s'étendit rapidement à toute la Compagnie.  
  
"Allons, allons ! Moi, j'ai entendu dire les deux, et je ne pense pas que ce soit exactement le moment ou l'endroit de discuter de telles choses." intervint le magicien.  
  
"Gandalf a raison." dit doucement Aislinn. "Avec l'Ombre si proche, nous ne pouvons ne permettre ce genre de dissensions.. Oubliez vos querelles pour le moment, je vous en conjure, car j'ai le sentiment que bientôt nous devrons tous être frères d'armes, face à l'ennemi. Le danger et la mort sont tapis en Moria.. (Son regard se perdit légèrement dans le vague). J'ai le don de double vue, de part ma mère, répondit-elle à l'interrogation muette de Gandalf. Si nous ne restons pas unis, notre destin rejoindra sans doute ce que je vois. Et je souhaite de tout c?ur que cela ne se réalise pas." La tristesse de son regard les effraya légèrement, mais elle se reprit rapidement et adressa un sourire conciliant à Gimli, puis à Legolas. L'un après l'autre, ils acceptèrent d'un signe de tête.  
  
"Puisque cette histoire est réglée, je vous recommande de vous préparer à entrer dans la Moria. Il nous faut laisser une bonne partie de notre équipement, ainsi que le brave Bill." reprit Gandalf, empli de gratitude envers Aislinn.  
  
Le visage de Sam se décomposa.  
  
"Mais vous ne pouvez pas abandonner un pauvre poney dans un endroit comme celui-ci, monsieur Gandalf !" s'écria-t-il, chagriné et en colère.  
  
"Nous n'avons pas le choix, Sam. Les mines ne sont pas faites pour les poneys, même pour ceux aussi braves que Bill. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il saura retrouver son chemin. " dit doucement Aragorn.  
  
Laissant Gandalf s'occuper de chercher la Porte, Sam et les autres se mirent à décharger les flancs du poney et à trier leur bagages, pour ne conserver que l'essentiel. Lorsque ce fut achevé, il fallut laisser partir Bill, et le pauvre Sam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots.  
  
Enfin, ils se retournèrent vers Gandalf, qui ne paraissait pas avoir progressé le moins du monde. Il se tenait dans la même position qu'auparavant, et il fixait la pierre entre les deux arbres comme s'il voulait y forer un trou avec ses yeux.  
  
Soudain, les nuages qui voilait depuis le crépuscule se dissipèrent, et la lune éclaira la pierre grise. Lentement, des lignes apparurent faiblement, formant progressivement de longues arabesques et des runes d'argent. Le contour de la porte se dessina.  
  
Au sommet, aussi haut que pouvait atteindre Gandalf, se trouvait un arc de lettres intersectées en caractères elfiques. En dessous, bien que les fils fussent par endroit estompés, se voyaient les contours d'une enclume surmontée d'une couronne avec sept étoiles. En dessous encore, étaient dessinés deux arbres, portant chacun un croissant de lune. Plus nette que tout le reste, brillait au milieu de la Porte une unique étoile aux multiples rayons.  
  
"Les emblèmes de Durïn !" s'écria Gimli.  
  
"Et l'Arbre des Haut Elfes !" s'exclama Legolas.  
  
"Et l'Etoile de la Maison de Fëanor.." ajouta Aislinn, émerveillée.  
  
"Ils sont fait d'ithildin, qui ne reflète que la lumière de la Lune." dit Gandalf en souriant. "J'aurai du m'en souvenir. Il est écrit :  
  
*Les portes de Durïn, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez, ami, et entrez.* En plus petit caractères, on peut lire : *Moi, Narvi, je les ai faites. Celebrimbor de Houssaye a gravé ces signes.*"  
  
"Et vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire?" interrogea Merry.  
  
"C'est assez simple. Vous donnez le mot de passe, les portes s'ouvriront et vous pourrez entrer." Répondit le magicien, avant de se tourner vers la Porte et de prononcer des paroles dans une langue inconnue.  
  
"Annon edhellen edro hi commen ! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen !"  
  
Rien ne se passa. Il essaya toutes les clés dont il se souvenait, des mots de l'ancienne langue elfique, des injonctions naines, mais en vain. Les Portes ne bougeaient toujours pas. La Compagnie, assise non loin, surveillait ses efforts avec une anxiété croissante.  
  
Pris de colère, il leva les bras au ciel et s'écria d'un ton de commandement, puissant comme l'orage :  
  
"Edro ! Edro !" cria-t-il, et il frappa le roc de son bâton de chêne. " Ouvre-toi ! Ouvre-toi!"  
  
Il fit suivre le même ordre dans toutes les langues qui furent jamais parlées dans l'Ouest des Terres du Milieu. Dépité, il jeta son bâton à terre, et s'assit sur un rocher, maugréant. Il sembla se plonger dans une profonde réflexion.  
  
Aislinn, qui avait observé le magicien, fixait désormais la Porte, son beau visage tendu par la concentration. Soudain, son regard s'éclaira, et elle rit. Posant la main sur le rocher, elle énonça d'une voix claire :  
  
"Mellon."  
  
L'Etoile de Fëanor brilla d'un fort éclat, puis s'estompa, et les Portes de la Moria s'ouvrirent. La Compagnie écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.  
  
"Vous aviez tort, Gandalf, et vous aussi Gimli !" dit-elle avec un beau sourire, alors qu'elle se tournait vers eux. "Merry était sur la bonne piste, car votre traduction était légèrement erronée, mais sur le moment je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Elle aurait du être : *Dites "ami" et entrez*. Il m'a suffi de prononcer le mot elfique pour "ami", et les Portes se sont ouvertes. C'est tout simple."  
  
Gandalf lui posa la main sur l'épaule, et lui rendit son sourire.  
  
"Bien trouvé, astucieuse Dame ! Assurément Elrond a eu raison de vous envoyer avec nous. (Il regarda rapidement Boromir, qui grimaçait.) Mais une question reste en suspens : où avez vous appris à parler l'elfique des Temps Anciens?" Le magicien était grandement intrigué, car peu comprenaient encore cette langue en Terre du Milieu.  
  
"J'aime apprendre, alors Maître Elrond m'a enseigné une partie de son savoir." Répondit-elle simplement. Elle détourna brusquement son regard vers le lac. "Nous devrions nous hâter, Gandalf ."  
  
A cet instant, elle fut interrompue par un hurlement.  
  
"Frodon!"  
  
C'était Sam. Il désigna le lac, horrifié. Sorti de l'eau, un immense et humide tentacule vert pâle venait de saisir Frodon par la cheville. L'extrémité munie de ventouse agrippait son pied, et le tirait a toute vitesse vers le lac.  
  
Avec une présence d'esprit remarquable, Sam se précipita vers la berge, dégaina son épée et taillada violemment l'immonde chose. Délaissant Frodon pour l'instant, elle recula vers le lac.. Quelques secondes plus tard, une dizaine de ses cons?ur fonça sur la Compagnie venue à la rescousse de Frodon et Sam. Ce dernier, aidé d'Aislinn, soulevait Frodon pour le mettre à l'abri, mais les tentacules ne le voyaient pas de cet oeil. Violemment heurtés par les 'bras', ils tombèrent en arrière, le souffle coupé. Deux autres appendices se chargèrent de ramasser un Frodon sans défense, et ils le hissèrent en quelques secondes au dessus du lac.  
  
Legolas ne perdit pas une seconde. Sa première flèche partit comme le vent, touchant un des 'bras', rapidement suivi par la deuxième. La peau caoutchouteuse du monstre atténuait malheureusement les blessures, et cela ne fut pas suffisant.  
  
Se reprenant rapidement, Aislinn se leva à toute vitesse et, tirant ses lames de leurs fourreaux noirs, elle se précipita vers l'eau noire du lac. Aragorn et Boromir se lancèrent immédiatement à sa suite.  
  
La Chose était à présent presque entièrement hors de l'eau. C'était une sorte de poulpe, aux nombreux tentacules, et doté d'une affreuse 'bouche', emplie de dents carnassières. Elle s'apprêtait à avaler Frodon.  
  
Des cris de guerre rauques au lèvres, Aislinn se battait comme une démone. Cet octopus monstrueux se préparait à dévorer Frodon, et la peur pour son ami hobbit décuplait ses forces. Croisant ses lames sur un des tentacules, de la même façon que sur la gorge de Boromir le jour du Conseil, elle le trancha rageusement.  
  
La douleur prit la bête par surprise. Lâchant Frodon, elle poussa un grognement effroyable. Le hobbit atterrit droit dans les bras de Boromir.  
  
"Dans les Mines !" hurla Gandalf à travers le vacarme du combat. "Dans les Mines !"  
  
Le magicien s'élança dans les ténèbres. Merry, Pippin et Sam ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Gimli les suivit rapidement.  
  
Boromir, son précieux fardeau serré entre les bras, fila aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la Porte. Aragorn le suivait de près.  
  
Aislinn couvrait leur fuite, tailladant les tentacules trop téméraires pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle reculait aussi vite qu'il lui était possible, mais ne pouvait regarder derrière, aussi ne vit-elle pas la pierre.. Trébuchant, elle laissa une brèche dans le mur de lames qu'elle maintenait auparavant. La Chose le comprit parfaitement. L'Elfe ne vit pas venir le coup. La frappant de deux tentacules à la fois, le choc la fit s'écrouler dans l'eau sale. Sa tête heurta un caillou, et elle ne sentit ni ne vit plus rien.  
  
"Aislinn !" Sans hésiter une seconde, Legolas tira son couteau d'argent et se jeta sur le poulpe. Aragorn, entendant son cri désespéré, revint immédiatement sur ses pas pour lui prêter assistance. Tandis que le Rôdeur faisait reculer l'infamie, à grand coup d'Anduril, Legolas souleva l'Elfe inconsciente, ne sachant si elle vivait encore, et ils se précipitèrent vers l'entrée des Mines, où la Compagnie les observaient anxieusement.  
  
"COUREZ !" hurlèrent-ils d'une même voix.  
  
Personne n'eut besoin d'explications supplémentaires. Ils grimpèrent rapidement les premières marches, et il était temps, car déjà les tentacules venaient de pénétrer dans la Mine. Se hissant à l'aide de ses 'bras', la pieuvre géante saisit les Portes de chaque coté. Avec une force effrayante, elle les fit pivoter, et ce qui était l'Entrée de l'Ouest s'effondra avec un épouvantable fracas. L'obscurité s'abattit brusquement.  
  
"Nous n'avons plus le choix, désormais. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria.."  
  
****************  
  
Un long chapitre pour une fois ! Pas simple du tout à écrire la Bataille du Poulpe.. Vous avez aimé? Détesté? REVIEEEEWWW SVP !!!! :o) 


	7. Note

Vraiment désolée du retard !!! C'est dur de concilier travail et écriture.. surtout quand on souffre d'une sorte de blocage.  
  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews !  
  
Le chapitre 6 "Les Mines de la Moria - première partie" est online. Il sera bientôt suivi de la Deuxième partie, j'espère. J'ai séparé ce chapitre en deux pour pouvoir le publier plus rapidement.  
  
Enjoy !  
  
Aileen 


	8. Les Mines de la Moria 1ere partie

Sommaire : Lors du Conseil d'Elrond, il est décidé qu'une dixième Marcheuse accompagnera la Compagnie.  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent tous à J.R.R Tolkien, sauf Aislinn, fille de Glorfindel, et Lindalae, sa mère, et Rael, l'aigle. (J'en rajoute à chaque chapitre, décidément!) Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif :o)  
  
Read and Review ! Pas de flames mais les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues. et les compliments (même non mérités, héhé), si vous voulez, parce que j'adore ça! (Ca remplace admirablement bien le chocolat, je trouve)  
  
Cette histoire sera traduite en anglais, si j'y arrive :o) (Enfin, c'est pas pour demain hein.)  
  
****************  
  
// indique la pensée des personnages.  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
Chapitre 6 : Les Mines de la Moria - Première partie :  
  
  
  
Un chemin de ténèbres sous la montagne  
  
Saisissant un étrange et clair cristal d'un repli de sa tunique grise, Gandalf le fixa avec dextérité au bout de son bâton noueux. Aussitôt, une pâle lumière se répandit, offrant une léger lueur d'espoir. Le magicien parcourut d'un ?il critique la Compagnie.  
  
Frodon et les hobbits semblaient encore choqués, mais l'incroyable résistance de leur race les remettrait vite d'aplomb. Aragorn, avec son calme habituel, rassemblait les paquets dispersés durant leur fuite. Aislinn avait repris connaissance, et s'appuyait légèrement sur Legolas. Sur le front de la jeune Elfe se formait progressivement un hématome noir, et Legolas souffrait de quelques contusions dues aux impudentes attentions des tentacules. Par chance, aucun d'entre eux n'avait été trop sévèrement touché, et cela n'entraverait pas leur progression.  
  
Gandalf inspira profondément, et déclara : "Soyez sur vos gardes. Il y a dans les profondeurs du monde des êtres plus anciens et plus immondes que les Orcs.. et c'est là que nous allons, bien contre mon gré. Allons ! Je vous conduirai, et puisse notre séjour en ces lieux sombres ne pas être remarqué."  
  
Le vieux magicien passa devant, et se mit à gravir les premières marches. Le vaste escalier de pierre avait été taillé à même la montagne, fonctionnel et beau dans sa simplicité comme tout ce que créent les nains. Quelques deux cents marches plus tard apparut un étroit passage voûté, qui se perdait dans les ombres.  
  
"Gandalf." appela doucement Frodon.  
  
L'intéressé haussa un sourcil broussailleux.  
  
"Et si nous nous arrêtions quelques temps? Pour faire une pause, manger un peu, vous voyez, ce genre de choses.." proposa-t-il avec prudence, redoutant une réaction un peu extrême.  
  
La suggestion fut bien accueillie de tous, même de Gandalf, et ils s'assirent, étranges formes dans l'obscurité. Legolas se retournait souvent, scrutant les ténèbres avec anxiété, comme cherchant quelque chose qu'il était seul à voir. Plus que tous les autres, il souffrait de l'enfermement. Aislinn posa une main rassurante sur son poignet, et il sursauta. Un peu honteux de son inquiétude, pourtant très justifiée, il pris la main offerte de sa compagne et s'efforça de regagner quelque peu maîtrise de lui-même.  
  
"Il nous faudra quatre étapes, si nous ne sommes pas retardés en chemin, pour atteindre l'autre coté." Annonça tranquillement Gandalf, consultant discrètement Aragorn du regard. Celui-ci confirma les calculs du vieil homme.  
  
"En admettant que nous ne égarions pas, et que la route ne serpente pas trop, quatre jours était à peu de choses près ma prévision, Mithrandir. Environ quarante milles d'une Porte à l'autre."  
  
Tous étant désireux de quitter au plus vite les inhospitalières Mines, ils repartirent après une courte pause. Gandalf prit la tête de la Compagnie, comme à l'accoutumée, et il avait placé la grande épée Glamdring dans sa main droite. Aucune lueur n'éclairait la lame, et c'était un soulagement, car c'était la certitude qu'aucun Orc n'approchait. Dard et Glamdring était l'?uvre des forgerons elfiques des Jours Anciens et brillaient d'une froide lumière bleue dans les parages de tout Orc. Les hobbits marchaient pressés les uns contre les autres, redoutant qu'un monstre réel ne surgisse des ombres fantastiques que découpait le pâle rayonnement du bâton du magicien sur les rugueux murs de pierre. Derrière eux venaient les Elfes, silencieux et sombres, et Legolas avait le visage fermé. Aragorn et Boromir formaient l'arrière-garde.  
  
Le passage sinueux se mit soudain à descendre en pente douce. L'atmosphère était étouffante, et brûlante, mais parfois un trop léger courant d'air venait balayé leur visages moites. La douce lueur du bâton révélait un véritable labyrinthe qui s'étendait de tous cotés : des passages à droite, à gauche, des amorces d'escaliers.. Les murs étaient sillonnés de fissures ténébreuses, et le sol s'ouvrait par moment en une béante crevasse, juste sous leurs pieds. Gandalf, pourtant, ne semblait pas troublé outre mesure. Il consultait souvent Gimli, qui malheureusement ne lui était pas d'un grand secours, sinon par son instinct de Nain. Les Mines de la Moria dépassait en complexité toutes structures connues, et défiait sans peine même l'imagination d'un fils de la race montagneuse.  
  
Derrière eux, la Compagnie parlait peu, et lorsqu'elle s'y risquait, ce n'était que murmures rapides. Leurs bruits de pas semblaient presque assourdissants, dans ce silence oppressant et agressif.  
  
De longues heures avaient passées lorsque Gandalf se heurta pour la première fois à un obstacle suffisant pour le plonger dans la perplexité. Devant eux se tenaient trois arches de pierre, chacune offrant un passage d'inclinations différentes : l'un descendait en pente douce, l'autre restait à niveau, le dernier enfin s'élevait légèrement. Tous menaient vers l'Est.  
  
"Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit.." admit Gandalf à contrec?ur.  
  
"Sommes nous perdus?" s'exclama Pippin, horrifié.  
  
Le magicien ne répondit pas. Il s'assit lourdement en face des trois arches et se perdit dans une profonde méditation. La nuit devait être bien avancée à présent, au dehors, aussi la Compagnie décida de s'arrêter pour ce qu'il en restait. Chacun déroula sa couverture, et s'enroula aussitôt à l'intérieur, car leurs membres et leurs esprits étaient las. Aragorn instaura des tours de gardes, et décida que Pippin prendrait le premier : le hobbit s'agitait nerveusement et n'avait pas l'air en état de dormir.  
  
Aislinn observa Legolas alors qu'il installait son lit de fortune près d'un mur. Timidement, elle s'approcha et posa le sien tout près. L'Elfe des Bois la regarda avec surprise durant quelques secondes, avant de lui offrir un sourire radieux. C'était la première fois depuis leur entrée en Moria que son humeur semblait s'alléger, et Aislinn en fut soulagée : elle en était presque venue à croire qu'il regrettait ses actes antérieurs.  
  
Legolas l'attira doucement contre lui alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur le sol dur et froid. Elle frissonna, encore peu habituée à être touchée, mais répondit à son étreinte. Bientôt, ils s'endormirent, enlacés, le visage d'Aislinn enfoui au creux de l'épaule de l'Elfe, et les ténèbres de la Moria disparurent de leurs âmes durant ce répit bienvenu.  
  
Six ou sept heures plus tard, il fallut repartir. Gandalf avait choisi la voie de droite.  
  
La Communauté poursuivit sa marche dans le noir tout au long de la journée, ne se permettant que deux courtes haltes. Le voyage était monotone, et personne n'avait le c?ur à parler. Ils ne virent ni n'entendirent rien. L'obscurité, seule, ne les abandonna jamais. Accablante compagne, elle suivait tous leurs mouvements comme une ombre, et ajoutait du poids au c?ur de tous. Seul Gimli ne semblait pas affecté, mais il était dans la nature de son peuple de vivre sous la terre.  
  
Soudain, un puissant courant d'air chaud les surpris. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se serrèrent avec inquiétude les uns contre les autres.  
  
Gandalf se retourna, souriant.  
  
"Mon choix s'est révélé être le bon. Nous ne sommes, je pense, plus très loin du coté Est. Nous sommes haut, bien plus haut que la Porte des Rigoles Sombres, sauf erreur de ma part. Nous devrions à présent nous trouver dans les parties habitables, plus précisément dans une vaste salle, à en juger l'atmosphère. Reposons nous ici, mes amis, tant que nous le pouvons. Il y a encore un long chemin jusqu'à la Porte Est, et y accéder ne sera peut-être pas aussi aisé que ne fut notre progression jusqu'à présent."  
  
En disant cela, il scrutait l'obscurité, une expression inexplicable sur son visage, comme s'il pressentait plus qu'il n'osait le dire.  
  
Les Compagnons passèrent cette nuit dans la grande salle caverneuse, entassés les uns sur les autres pour lutter contre le froid insidieux du courant d'air. Le sol de pierre semblait usé, empreint d'une patine que seules les années peuvent conférer. La poussière qui y reposait se soulevait par moments, lorsqu'une bourrasque un peu plus forte que les autres semblait lécher avec avidité la caverne toute entière. Tout autour d'eux pesaient les ténèbres profondes, qui semblaient cacher les pires peurs que l'imagination ai jamais engendrée.  
  
Un profond silence tomba, alors que tous s'endormaient progressivement.  
  
Aislinn se réveilla en sursaut. Autour d'elle, la Compagnie était encore assoupie, et il restait encore quelques heures avant leur réveil. Legolas l'entourait possessivement de ses bras, et Gandalf montait la garde : elle n'avait aucune raison de ressentir la moindre crainte. Pourtant, un instinct profond lui murmurait la présence de quelque chose, tapi dans le noir.. Portant son regard sur une arche, au fond ouest de la salle, il lui sembla discerner deux points pâles et brillants.  
  
"Qu'est ce que.." murmura-t-elle, perplexe.  
  
"C'est Golum", répondit Gandalf, "Il nous suit depuis que nous sommes entrés. Comment et pourquoi, cela je n'en sais rien. Ne craignez rien. Il ne s'approchera pas."  
  
Frissonnante, et n'appréciant pas exactement l'idée qu'un être gluant et cruel se promenait non loin d'eux, Aileen se rallongea auprès de Legolas, mais ne parvint plus à trouver le sommeil.  
  
A l'"aube", Gandalf les réveilla. Il avait pris toutes les gardes, préférant généreusement laisser ses compagnons harassés se reposer. Après un frugal petit déjeuner, ils repartirent -mais chacun avait le c?ur plus léger, car si le magicien avait vu juste, ce serait leur dernière nuit en Moria.  
  
La Compagnie s'engagea vers le Nord, dans un large couloir, qui débouchait sur une grande salle carrée. Leurs pieds soulevèrent une épaisse couche de poussière sur le sol, et ils trébuchèrent sur des choses dont ils ne purent au début discerner la forme. La pièce était éclairée par un large puits situé haut dans le mur qui faisait face à l'Est ; le puits était en oblique, et, au loin se voyait un petit morceau de ciel bleu.. La lumière tombait directement sur un étrange table posée au milieu de la pièce. Après un examen plus poussé, il apparut que c'était en réalité une immense dalle de pierre blanche posée sur un socle de même dimension, d'environ deux pieds de haut.  
  
"On dirait un tombeau.." murmura Boromir.  
  
Sur la dalle, des runes étaient profondément gravées.  
  
"Ce sont des runes de Daeron, telles qu'on les employaient jadis en Moria", expliqua Gandalf. "Il est écrit :  
  
BALIN, FILS DE FUNDIN, SEIGNEUR DE LA MORIA "  
  
Gandalf soupira.  
  
"Il est donc mort. Je le craignais."  
  
Gimli ramena son capuchon sur son visage.  
  
****************  
  
Prochain chapitre : "Les Mines de la Moria - 2eme partie - Batailles en Moria" Review, please ! 


End file.
